Dizzy's Candy Quest 2 (2015) 【Tiny Toon Adventures Video Game Remake】
「Dizzy's Candy Quest 2」 is a Tiny Toon Adventures Fanon Videogame Remake to remember the first Dizzy's Candy Quest for Gameboy Color game. The ARRANGE MODE The 「ARRANGE MODE」 is a remake mode to play 8 worlds (more worlds on Downloadable Content), you can choose 2 (more themes on DLC) themes to play 「ARRANGE MODE」 #RETRO Theme (graphics, music and any another stuff will be play Dizzy's Candy Quest Gameboy Color version) #ARRANGE Theme (graphics, music and other things will be play in actual console types) # SNES Theme (introducing at final release as Downloadable Content) # 8-bit Theme (introducing at final release as Downloadable Content) The 「ARRANGE MODE」 Concept List *World 1: Netherworld *World 2: Heaven *World 3: Karakuri Castle *World 4: Tropical Pirates *World 5: Forest *World 6: Polar Residence *World 7: Space *World 8: The Final Destination: Mantras * World 9 (DLC): Water World The RETRO MODE The 「RETRO MODE」 is playable to remember older levels in 5 worlds (Widescreen not compatible will add plugin wallpapers to full the screen for ratio aspect of 16:9) The VERSUS MODE The 「VERSUS MODE」 is a competitive mode when the opponent reaches the candy and hand it first counts as the first point, when first delivered more candy than the rival,will be win and will save the data of VS Playable VS Worlds *World 3-4 (RETRO) *World 2-1 (RETRO) *World 1-5 (RETRO) *World 1-1 (ARRANGE) *World 2-3 (ARRANGE) *World 3-2 (ARRANGE) * World 9-2 (ARRANGE+DLC) Sudden Death Events *Racing *Weightlifting *Ice Cream Throwing Removing Passwords Because the newer version, now the feature of this game is autosaving every level is complete (Arcade not available), Goodbye Password Screen and Hello Autosaving Game Feature Starring Characters 10342764_1515947341950885_8602009315110760121_n.jpg|Dizzy Devil Rich2.jpg|Richard Devil (R-3TZ_49) Screenshots Imagen11.png|Playing World 1 in Dizzy's Candy Quest 2 MODE (Added Wallpapers for 16:9) Imagen1.png|Dizzy and Stubby on Prologue in Dizzy's Candy Quest 2 MODE Imagen2.png|Dizzy and Stubby on Prologue in Candy Bouken starring Dizzy and Dartic (Japanese Version) MODE Prologue-RichardDevil.png|Richard-kun and Stubby on Prologue in Candy Bouken starring Dizzy and Richard (Japanese Version) MODE DizzyandBookworminDCQ2.png|Dizzy and Bookworm in Stage World 2 (Ice World) MODE Richard-in-StageWorld3-retro.png|Playing Stage World 3 as Richard-kun Devil MODE Richard-in-StageWorld4-retro.png|Playing Stage World 4 as Richard-kun Devil MODE ContinueScreen-RichardDevil.png|Continue Screen in Dizzy's Candy Quest 2 as Richard-kun Devil MODE ContinueScreen-DizzyDevil.png|Continue Screen in Dizzy's Candy Quest 2 as Dizzy Devil MODE SavedDataScreen.png|Saved Data Screen Sprites DizRich&Dizzy-VersusModeRacing-Sprites.png|Dizzy & Richard Sprites in MODE - Sudden Death: Racing Extras 1413160434.darwinkun_dizzy_and_richard_by_justinanddennnis-d82hz27.png|& Richard together Extra wallpaper for RETRO MODE 16:9 screen (DLC Wallpaper will cost 50 ACME Points)|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/view/14763876/ 10807515_728274873916658_1780256309_o.jpg|& Original form Richard together Extra wallpaper 2 Cost: 75 ACME Points ] Speedruns Soundtracks Soundtracks available in YouTube ↓↓↓ _________________________WORLD STAGE 3 ARRANGE MODE________________________ _________________________WORLD STAGE 1 ARRANGE MODE________________________ _________________________WORLD STAGE 4 ARRANGE MODE________________________ _________________________WORLD STAGE 2 ARRANGE MODE________________________ __________________DIZZY VS RICHARD IN VERSUS MODE BGM TYPE A__________________ __________________DIZZY VS RICHARD IN VERSUS MODE BGM TYPE B__________________ __________________DIZZY VS RICHARD IN VERSUS MODE BGM TYPE C__________________ See Also * Pizza Steve's Candy Quest (Game Addon DLC) Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Remakes Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fan Games Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Sequels Category:2015 Category:Warner Bros. Category:2160p Category:4K Category:Arcade Games